Staying at Freddy's
by VampireoftheSnpw
Summary: Two orphans don't want to go back to the orphanage so they decide to spend a few nights at Freddy's. Will they have lots of fun with Freddy's crew? Or will they regret their decisions? Follow the story of the twins Kye and Vicky as they fight for their lives within a twisted nightmare.
1. Information

This story is based on Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and about how two orphaned teens decide to live at Freddy's for a few nights.

Name: Kye Shion

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Details: A shy boy that sticks with his sister. Quite smart at hiding himself away as he has done it to avoid people at the orphanage.

Parents: died in a car crash

Siblings: One twin sister named Victoria.

Looks: Look at cover image (Boy on the left)

* * *

><p>Name: Victoria (Vicky) Shion<p>

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Details: Quite an outgoing girl and very upbeat. She tries helping her brother makes friends but stays around him so he isn't alone.

Family: Twin brother Kye

Looks: Look at cover image (Girl on the right)


	2. Chapter 1 - Daytime Fun

"Hey there kids, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Let's bring out the band." A brown animatronic bear said loudly on the stage. "I'm Chica, let's eat." A yellow chicken said from the bear's left. "And you can't forget me, you're best bunny buddy Bonnie." The blue rabbit said from the bear's right and laughed slightly. "And everyone knows me, Freddy Fazbear." The bear started talking again.

I turned to my sister who was watching the animatronics on the stage. "Why did we have to come here Vicky? Aren't we too old for this?" I said to my sister looking bored. "How can you not like Freddy and his crew? They're amazing!" My sister said while grinning and not taking her eyes off of the performance from the stage. I sighed turning my eyes back to the stage as they pretend to play their song. My sister Victoria always loved coming to Freddy's, it's kind of funny when I ask her what's her favourite part about it. 'The animatronics! No wait! The food! No, the arcade! Oh I can't pick!' She would usually answer. But I knew what her favourite animatronic was, the blue rabbit Bonnie. I have to admit that he does look cool but my favourite is the one that is always shut away in a box, the Marionette. Kids are usually scared of him but I find him fascinating, I mean who is even controlling him? The mask looks cool and even the presents he gives out are cool even if they are cheap toys.

The performance ended and the animatronics walked off the stage and around the audience. Vicky looks so excited when Bonnie came walking over to us. "Hey kids, enjoying the pizza?" The blue rabbit asked us moving his mouth to try and match the speech. My sister stood up excited to talk to him "Yes Bonnie! We're really enjoying ourselves." She said almost shouting at the poor rabbit. "Well don't forget to try out the arcade. It's lots of help me fun." Bonnie said but his voice glitched while talking. I looked concerned but my sister didn't seem to notice. "Oh we will Bonnie." My sister replied to him. Bonnie nodded then walked away to talk to some of the other children. Vicky sat back down and carried on eating her pizza. "Sis, did you notice something... strange with Bonnie?" I asked her. She looked at me confused and shook her head. "Maybe you just imagined it." I shrugged my shoulders then told her I was going to the arcade machines.

I walked over and played a few games, they were quite childish and easy but it allowed me to get quite a few tickets for the prize corner. After a while I collected all of my tickets and went over to the prize corner. There were dolls lining the shelves ones of Freddy, ones of Chica and ones of Bonnie but for some reason the rabbit was purple. I gave my tickets to the guy at the counter and he passed me a Freddy bear looking at me weirdly. "It's for my sister." I said to him and he just nodded then passed me my remaining tickets, luckily there were enough for the prize box that contained my favourite animatronic. I put the tickets into the slot and stepped back as pop goes the weasel starts to play. Once the song finished the Marionette pops out with a bit of confetti coming out as well. I hold in my childish excitement as the Marionette leans out with a small box with a red ribbon tied around it passing it to me.

Usually he goes back into the box once giving a child a present but he just seemed to stay there, watching me. I shrugged it off and slowly open it up to a small toy, a small Marionette toy. I have never seen this toy been given out to anyone before and it looked exactly like the Marionette watching me. Slowly taking it out the box with the strings and control bars dangling down. I look up at the Marionette which is still there watching me with black eyes. "Thank you." I told him as a smile slowly crossed over my face. He straightens back up and does a very small wiggle almost like he's dancing before going back into his box. I look back down and over the little puppet gently stroking my thumb over it before going back to my table where my sister was still sitting.

"Vicky! Look at what I've got!" I said to her excited as I put the bear and the box on the table. "A bear? Guess you're a real softy." She replied jokingly. "No, the Marionette present!" I said showing her the Marionette toy. "Wow, that's really cool." She said excited for me. I sit down next to her as I slowly try to make it move using the control bars but it just seems to look like it's doing a weird dance. Slowly I was able to do different gestures but then my sister nudged me. "Come on Kye, it's time to go." I looked around and saw that she was right. I had been focusing on the puppet so much that I didn't notice the animatronics playing their last song for the day. I nodded getting up with her as we both left.

We started walking home when she stopped. I walked past her a bit then looked back at her with her head down. "I don't want to go back there..." I knew what she was talking about, ever since our parents died in a car crash when we were little we've been living in a rundown orphanage, I didn't want to go back there either. "I want to go stay at Freddy's..." I looked shocked at what she said, stay at Freddy's? "I heard they are also able to wander around at night, we can have our own little party with all of them." She carried on. I thought about it, we could be with the animatronics all the time but where would we sleep? It's not a suitable place for two teens to live. She started dragging me back not thinking of what I wanted and walked straight back to Freddy's. "Come on, five nights then we'll go back if you don't change your mind." She said not looking at me. "Alright, five nights at Freddy's then." I replied looking up at the sign.


	3. Chapter 2 - First Night at Freddy's

Using what money we had we went and purchased some sleeping bags to use then headed back to Freddy's. We tried the front door but of course it was locked so we decided to look for windows. We went the opposite way from each other when I heard her call me. "Kye! There's a window open here!" I ran back over to her to find the window to the owner's office was left open. I helped her climb in then she turned around and pulled me in. We shut the door and slowly left the office keeping an eye out for any night guards, recently any night guards had been disappearing but we didn't know if they had hired another one yet.

We looked around and saw we were in the dining area, it looked a lot different compared to the day as it was darker and there wasn't anyone around. I looked at the stage seeing the three animatronics standing there looking like statues as if they never moved, I thought Vicky said they moved around at night. I shrugged it off and followed Vicky as she started to walk. "Where's the lights in here? It's so dark." Vicky said while looking around. We both split up looking for the light switch. While feeling along the wall I found a switch and flicked it which lit up the whole room with light.

Walking over to the stage I climbed up getting close to Bonnie. "Hey Kye, I'm going to get us some food. Do you want anything?" Vicky asked me while walking towards the kitchen. I looked over at her. "I want a pizza please." I replied to her as she left the room. I looked back at Bonnie and jumped back a bit, he was leaning towards me and had moved his arms away from his guitar. "Um, hi Bonnie. Do you remember me from today? But then again you saw a lot of kids so you probably won't remember." I walked over to Freddy after talking to Bonnie. "Hey Freddy, great performance today. My sister was really happy while watching you guys. Would you mind if we stayed here for a few nights? We really don't want to go home... Well it's not really our home, just a placed we're forced to be..." I waited a bit almost as if I was going to receive an answer but sighed as I heard nothing.

I turned around and jumped off of the stage then walked over to the prize corner. I strolled over to the Marionette's box and trailed my finger along it. Over the years that Freddy's had been open the paint from the box had slowly faded and looked dull compared to how sparkly it was when the place had first opened. I looked around the counter and went behind it finding a music box on one of the shelves there as well as an empty slot which a doll had sat in before, I could tell it was there as there was a clear spot while the rest of it was dusty. I picked up the music box standing up straight and looking around it. I found a little key which probably operates the box so I slowly turned it until I couldn't anymore.

I put the box down on the counter as music came out of it and it sounded quite... nice. Once it got towards the end I wound it back up, it was so pretty that I didn't want it to stop. I looked up from the box as my sister served the pizza in the dining room. I left the box there going over to my sister and sat down. "I thought the animatronics were able to move around at night, guess not..." My sister looked slightly down as we ate our pizza. Throughout the place I could still hear the music box play as we finished up our food. I helped Vicky clean up and looked around the place for somewhere to sleep where we wouldn't get caught in the morning. We found a little office that had a monitor and fan on a desk, this was probably the guard's office. Vicky sat down in the chair and used the monitor to look around the place, it was bigger than I thought. When looking at the prize corner camera we were able to wind up the music box remotely which I found cool.

Deciding it was time to sleep we set our sleeping bags up next to each other and got dressed. Climbing into our sleeping bad we moved a bit closer for warmth telling each other goodnight before slowly drifting into dreamland. It didn't seem like I slept for long when I was awoken by a buzzing whooshing noise from the table. I slowly got up and out of my sleeping bag looking around then looked on the monitor around the place. I looked at the stage then immediately got worried, Bonnie was gone. I kneeled down next to Vicky and shook her to wake her up. "Kye? What is it?" She said to me while yawning. "Bonnie is missing! I think there's someone else here who stole Bonnie!" I replied when she sat up straight almost headbutting me but quickly looking at the monitor trying to find him.

She gasped when she looked into camera two where Bonnie was knelled down at the vent looking right at the camera. "Bonnie's coming!" I couldn't tell if she was scared or excited but I knew that I myself was very scared, there must be a reason why he was coming. Vicky kept looking through the cameras and I was using the lights to see if anything was coming. When putting on the light for the right vent I saw Bonnie there quickly turning the light off. I looked around trying to find somewhere for us to hide but couldn't find one but I did see a Freddy helmet. I quickly grabbed it and put it on Vicky's head. "Stay still..." I told her. She lent back almost as if she was an empty suit and I turned around as I watched Bonnie climb out on the vent.

For some reason I could hear pop goes the weasel go off in the background but I quickly forgot about it as Bonnie tried grabbing me. I quickly ducked under his arms but he still grabbed me and dragged me away. I'm so scared, I don't know what's going to happen to me but please God, make sure Vicky makes it out.

_**~Victoria's pov~**_  
>I watched as Bonnie, my once favourite animatronic, carry my brother away and saw my brother pass out. I stayed very still not wanting the same fate but at the same time wanted to chase after them. I stayed there waiting, hoping for my brother to return grinning and saying it was a joke when rays of sunlight came through the window. I took the helmet off and ran to the dining room and saw Freddy, Chica and even Bonnie all on the stage, everything looked as though nothing had moved, but then where was Kye?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 - Trapped at Freddy's

_**~Kye's pov~**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, it's rather dark for my room. Suddenly memories of what happened ran through my mind, am I dead then? No, I am thinking, breathing and feeling. I try stretching out my limbs but they quickly hit something stopping me from completely stretching out. Sighing to myself I slowly turn over then freeze seeing a face right in front of me. All I can see is the white though but slowly as my eyes adjust I can see it's the Marionette's face. I am in the Marionette's box but how did I get here? I remember seeing Bonnie while in the guard's office and my sister... Where's Vicky? What happened to Vicky? I slowly try getting up but I couldn't, almost as if I was tied down. I tried to see what was holding me down but it was too dark.

Suddenly I heard gears starting to move around me and the Marionette moving about. He sprung up opening the box making me squint at the lights and sound, how could I not notice the noise of the children in the area? As quick as the light came it went again as the box quickly shut, it's very unusual for the Marionette to be that quick. I was back in pitch black darkness and once again I could not hear what was going on outside the box.

The Marionette settled back down almost as if going to sleep. Music started to play throughout the box, the same music from the music box outside the box. My eyes slowly started to droop down but why? How come I was feeling so tired again almost as if I've never slept in my life? I tried fighting it but eventually my eyes shut completely and I slowly fell back to sleep.

_**~Vicky's pov~**_

Going through the pizzeria I tried looking for my brother trying to find any sign of him but I couldn't see anything. I had checked over the cameras but they all had lost signal at that time so I was unable to find out where they took him. I walk to find the manager's office then knock on the door walking in when allowed to. "Hello little girl, why are you here?" Said a tall brunette man. He was quite tall for his age but had a few wrinkles on his face showing that he was getting on in age.

"Sir, I'm unable to find my brother. We were here last night and Bonnie came and took him away. Now I can't find him." I replied to him looking worried. The owner looked shocked and annoyed. "What were you doing in here last night?" He asked me getting angrier with each word. I started to get upset and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry but this isn't the first time this sort of thing happened..." I looked up at him shocked when hearing this then remembered the missing guards. "But you seemed to have survived... Would you be able to keep an eye on them during the night for a few days? I am closing down this place for now until everything is sorted." He carried on. I continued to look shocked, why would I want to do something like that at night? But then again I could use this time to look for Kye.

"You will get paid for this of course." He finished off. I agreed to the offer since like he said I did survive last night but that was because of Kye. He talked me through what I need to do to protect myself. I was shocked again when he told me there were four more animatronics in the part and services room. I had to now be wary of them as they could come after me as well, to be honest I'm terrified on what I'll face tonight but I want to save my brother. He said I could go sleep in the back and prepare myself for tonight and I thanked him then walked out.

Walking back to the office was feeling hard to do, the thoughts in my mind weighed me down. What if I'm too late to save Kye? What if I end up with the same fate as him and the other guards that have worked here? But the one thought that had scared me the most was does it matter? If I died then I wouldn't be alone but if I was unable to get Kye back then what would I do? All of these thoughts were running through my head as I walked into the office.

The day guard must be walking around the place since I was alone in the office, all alone with no Kye. I sat down at the desk and flicked through the cameras but stopped on the prize corner. A small girl was putting her tickets into the slot of the box and after playing the small tune the Marionette popped out. What was weird though was that it just dropped the gift and went straight back into its box, but why? I shrugged it off and flicked the camera over to the stage and there he was. The animatronic that was once my favourite, the one that had kidnapped my brother was pretending to play his guitar for the little kids that were listening. Everything was going normal as if the events of last night had never happened and I wish it didn't then Kye would still be here.

Sighing, I swapped the cameras back to the prize corner and remotely wound up the music box, I'll probably have to do that a lot tonight as the manager says that the Marionette would come after me if I didn't. Standing up I got my sleeping bag sorted then settled myself in it trying to fall asleep. I looked at the sleeping bag that was laid out next to mine then closed my eyes as they filled up with tears. 'Kye... Please be okay...' My thoughts drifted away and I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Marionette's Puppet

I remember why now I never liked going camping anywhere, sleeping on the floor hurts. As I woke up I could feel how incredibly uncomfortable the floor was. Slowly I sat up stretching my back slightly while looking around letting my eyes focus. The lights had dimmed down and I could hear music coming from down the end of the hall, the band was still playing. Getting up, I moved myself to the chair and flicked through the cameras noticing there wasn't many people left at Freddy's. Sighing, I looked over at the Freddy helmet that had stayed there since I had put it there this morning. I smiled slightly thinking about how that helmet had saved me from Bonnie but really I wish that it was Kye that put it on.

Shaking my head I realised this wasn't the time to be thinking about him, I needed to find him. A hat next to the helmet caught my eye though since it wasn't there before I fell asleep, it was a cap with the word 'Security' written along it probably for me. I put the hat on then turned it to the side slightly so I was able to see a bit better out of my left eye otherwise I knew my view would be obstructed. I turned my gaze back to the camera to see the owner leaving and the place empty, what? No goodbye or good luck? I leaned back in my seat feeling annoyed but that soon went away when I realised I was all alone, the only other things here aren't alive and they are after me. I flicked through the cameras again to see that no one had moved, maybe they have a certain time when they turn on? Shrugging to myself I went to go get some food.

Cautiously I walked to the kitchen trying to not make any noise and keeping an eye out for any movement, nothing so far. Once arriving at the kitchen I rummaged through the cupboards and drawers looking for something to eat, luckily this pizzeria didn't only serve pizzas. I made something small as well as a few snacks for later and quickly headed back to my office but still no one had moved yet. I sat back down in my chair and ate while keeping an eye on the cameras.

Once finishing I looked at the time, 11pm, this place had only close about an hour ago but why Freddy's is open until ten I will never know. Using what stuff I could find on the desk I tried to entertain myself while checking the cameras out. Time felt like it was going extremely slow for me as I sat here waiting for any movement.

When the clock hit twelve that was when things started to happen. Bonnie had already left the stage and wandering across the dining room, Chica and Freddy were still on stage as if not noticing. Suddenly I heard one of the alarms going off meaning something was close but I couldn't see anything in the cameras. I checked the vent lights then the hall light, there he was... Foxy the pirate. I didn't hesitate and started to flash my light at him like the manager said, this seemed to make him twitch a bit and walk away. I quickly checked over the cameras almost jumping out of my chair when seeing Bonnie's face up close to the camera in one of the party rooms.

I tried to calm my heart down when something pulled my tablet down, without thinking I quickly put the helmet on looking forward. I saw a large purple animatronic and as I slowly looked up the lights flickered but I was able to get a glance at the face, well what was left of the face. All that remained was wires and metal as if it had its face ripped away from its head, and those red eyes staring at me. It looked like the purple rabbit toy at the prize corner but of course without the face.

The lights turned off then slowly turned back on again, the purple rabbit was gone. I slowly took the helmet off while looking around, they had completely disappeared. Flicking through the cameras I saw that the animatronics were still a bit away from me. I froze in horror though when I looked at the prize corner, the box was open, I had completely forgotten the music box. I quickly flicked back through the cameras trying to find the Marionette but I couldn't see anything. I flicked on the light to the hall but I didn't expect to see what was there.

Kye... It was my brother slowly walking towards me. He had his arms stretched out forward with his hands limp and his head was hanging down, he almost looked like a zombie. As he moved I saw the light glisten on something, wires... There were wires coming from my brother but they weren't hanging from them, it was as if he was hanging from them as they came from the ceiling. As he crept closer I didn't know what to do, my brother was alive, or was he...? "K-Kye...?" I stuttered unable to hide my fear. A mumble came from his direction as he lifted his head slightly.

As he stepped into the light of the office I could see red marks around his wrists, ankles and even his neck where the wires were tied around. Blood was dripping from his wrists and ankles as the wires pulled at them yet the one around his neck seemed to be a bit more slacked than them. He had become a puppet yet it seemed that the wires were using pain to make him stand. I couldn't believe what he had become. I watched as he slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. "S-Sis...?" He mumbled out, eyes filled with pain and slight shock but at the same time just dull. My dear brother had become the Marionette's puppet.


	6. Chapter 5 - Golden Freddy

Thump... Thump... Thump... I hear his footsteps as he is slowly walking towards me. I didn't know what I could do, it was my brother and I had no clue on how to help him. Controlled by the once beloved puppet but still kept alive to watch what he is forced to do.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through my skull as something hit the back of my head. As my sight went black the last thing I could hear was my brother shouting for me.

_**~Kye's pov~**_

"Sis!" I shouted as I watched that blue rabbit hit her hard on the back of the head making her crash down onto the desk. Neither of us had noticed the rabbit crawling through the vents and into the room.

Flinching, I was still being pulled by the wires around my arms and legs. Forcefully I was made to lean down reaching towards my sister's ankles but I was still in control of my fingers so I refused to grab her. I gasped in pain as the wire around my neck tightened slightly and decided to do what I was told. Grabbing her ankles I was pulled towards the other end of the corridor, to the parts and services room. Bonnie followed me down the corridor and opened the door allowing me to drag my sister inside.

The lights in the room flickered on and off not leaving much time to see. The wires around my wrists tightened making me let go of my sister letting her legs flop to the floor. I was able to look around and see wrecked animatronics scattered around the room. There was purple Bonnie, a scary looking Chica and Freddy laid on the floor in a better condition than the others. I heard shuffling in the darkness and watched as Bonnie dragged out a Freddy suit from behind a wall, a Golden Freddy suit. Was that for my sister? Were they going to stuff her in there?

My questions were answered as I was pulled out of the room and Bonnie was dragging Golden Freddy along. No, the suit was not for her, I don't know what it's for but I knew where we were going. As if the wires were being reeled in I knew we were going to the Marionette's box. Stopping by the box I watched as Bonnie took the head off of the Golden Freddy revealing an endoskeleton but it wasn't long until he forcefully pulled out the skeleton. All of it was intact so it made me confused on why they would remove it. Bonnie put the endoskeleton in the box where I had laid during the day, am I not being put back in the box then?

I watched as Bonnie was moving things around inside the suit and helmet until I realised what the suit was for, it was for me. Bonnie moved the suit down as the wires forced me to climb inside, wires from the suit digging into my skin making me scream out in agony wishing for someone to help me. Once situated in the suit the wires from the Marionette slowly retracted away but I still couldn't move. Everywhere felt numb as if the wires had cut off my nerves or even into them. I looked up as tears fell from my eyes, I watched as Bonnie slowly placed the helmet on my head. This time the wires weren't hurting me but I was too quick to be thankful as Bonnie moved the helmet around, reaching into the eye holes and mouth to bend wires towards me making them stick in. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, I couldn't do anything, all I could do was watch. I was being kept alive but for what purpose? A sick game? I glanced over to the box where the Marionette was standing. Slowly he lifted the endoskeleton to it's feet but at the same time I felt myself move as if voodoo. This was proved correct as he moved different parts of the skeleton and the same limb on me would move, even if the skeleton was severed from the suit it was still wirelessly connect.

I was forced to walk back to the parts and services room each step being as painful as the one before. I could feel trails of blood rolling down my skin as the wires were pushed further in. Reaching the room I was forced to sit in the darkness where Bonnie had dragged the suit from before. I couldn't see as it was so dark but I was able to see my sister at the corner of my eye, she was still unconscious. I was still able to hear as the door opened once again and saw my sister move out of my sight for a moment before being put against the wall opposite me but tied up. It was Freddy who had tied her up and as quick as he was here he left again. I watched her hoping that she was okay after the hit to the head. I don't know how long I spent watching her when I heard her shifting around slightly.

_**~Vicky's pov~**_

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes and tried looking around but it was just too dark. I waited a bit as my eyes adjusted on a figure in front of me, the colours slightly viewable within the darkness. It looked like a yellow version of Freddy Fazbear but it just stared back at me with black eyes. It almost seemed as through there were something behind the black lenses but I guessed it probably was just the endoskeleton which seemed to be deactivated for now. I slowly tried to reach up to my head to feel that my hands were bound together and when I moved a bit I noticed that so were my legs. I ignored it reaching up to feel if there was any blood, there wasn't but it sure did hurt. I closed my eyes again and sighed, I wonder what happened to Kye.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Slaughter

**Warning: Contains gory-ish murder. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kye's pov~<strong>_

I don't know how many days I was forced to sit here listening to my sister as each day she grew more and more hungry, I felt hungry myself but I no longer had control over my body and the noises were forced to stay in. I could either hear children's happy voices or recently a person walking through the halls. Each day I wondered what the Marionette's sick plan was with me and my sister when one day something finally happened.

Hearing children's voices like any other day had indicated to me that it was in fact daytime. I thought that it would be another day of us just sitting there when I was forced to stand up. My sister jumped as she watched me but before she could even say anything I was forced out the door. In the most recent days Vicky had taken up talking to me even though I couldn't talk back to her, it hurt. I carried on walking towards the dining room where I saw lots of children swarming the place but only a few came running up to me.

"Hey look! It's a yellow Freddy!" A little girl said with her eyes beaming up at me. "I haven't seen this one before but he doesn't look very new." A boy to her left said, he looked slightly older than the girl but kind of similar, maybe they were siblings. "Ha! See! I'm special, that's way a special Freddy is brought out for my birthday!" Another boy said grinning to himself.

"Right you are buddy, in fact, there is a special place for you and your two friends here in the back for you to play in. We'll have all sorts of fun." A voice said, what scared me the most was that it was my voice, the Marionette was controlling my voice box. "I don't know about this..." The older brother said with worry all over his face. I wanted him to take the other two away from me and tell someone. "Oh come on, it's my birthday so I decide what we do and I say we go with Freddy. And anyway, my mum popped out to get me a cake so she won't be back for a bit" The birthday boy said as the young sister agreed. Sighing, the older brother agreed and all of them turned to me.

"Well right this way then." My voice said as I led them back to the parts and services room. I let them all go in first before shutting the door behind me. "It's so dark in here..." The little girl said with slight fear in her voice. Slowly I was moved around them and over to Chica, reaching into her jaw and slowly ripping off a piece of metal holding her mouth solid allowing her bottom jaw to swing. "Time for some fun." My voice said cheerfully when I noticed the sharp point on the metal, sharp enough to cut through skin. "So who's going to be first? How about the birthday boy?" My voice spoke out as I turned to the children hiding the metal behind my back, in my mind I was screaming for the children to run but couldn't voice my thoughts. The boy was almost jumping on the spot looking excited. "But what is this game about?" The brother asked."

"Which one of you will last the longest." My voice came out with a sinister undertone to it as I was forced to bring out the metal and slash along the child's chest. Blood splurted out from his chest and onto me as the child fell to the ground lifeless. Slowly stepping towards the two other children I tried pulling myself back but my body refused to listen. The children were frozen in fear not knowing what to do. "F-Freddy?" the older brother stuttered. It wasn't long before the metal was stabbed into his chest then quickly pulled out making him collapse against his sister. "Brother!" I could hear the pain and fear in her voice but it was soon silenced as the metal was forced into her side.

I couldn't close my eyes, I was forced to watch the children lose large amounts of blood quickly but soon I was forced to stuff them into the three closest animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. I felt sick to my stomach as I heard the squelching of muscles and snapping of bones as I was forced to stuff them inside, I had become a murder. Looking to my right I was forced to look at my sister then at the lone animatronic in the corner, Foxy.

I tried as hard as I could to stop myself from walking over to her but I couldn't stop. My paws wrapped around her throat as she tried to squirm away and quickly tightened. I could see the pain in her eyes, hear her struggling to breathe as my paws tightened more and more. I tried closing my eyes but I couldn't so I was forced to watch as the last bit of life in her left, she was gone. Lifting up her body I was then forced to stuff her into the Foxy suit watching as her limbs broke and skin split apart as her body was forced further and further inside.

I heard movement behind me and was allowed to look. The three animatronics were moving about as if they were human waking up from a long sleep. Turning back I watched as Foxy's eyes slowly opened only to glare at me. With a screech Foxy attacked me ripping wires out of my skin making me collapse against the wall, I couldn't move and I could no longer be controlled. "S-sis..." I was able to say quietly when Foxy then looked at me in shock. "K-Kye...?" A static voice came out but sounded nothing like my sister's but of a pirate's, of Foxy the pirate's.


	8. Chapter 7 - Abandoned at Freddy's

It's been many years since I was last able to move, since then we had been moved to a newer location for some reason. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had all been done up a bit and put on stage, I knew they were onstage as the once shiny versions of them were down in the basement with me, slowly rusting away. My sister, she was moved upstairs as well, I could hear her entertain children with a pirate accent. She's gotten on with the other children, she has been able to get them to forgive me. She sometimes comes down into the basement at night to see me but I can no longer see her. It's not that she's forbidden to see me, it's that my eyelids no longer open up.

Vicky tells me I look like an empty suit this way and that it looks creepy, I just laugh. I am still able to talk but I still couldn't move, I can't feel any part of my body anymore. Vicky apologies to me every night for cutting me but I reassure her it was for the best. She lets me in on the fun she has with the others where they chase the night guards and she tells me how annoying it is when they freak out on the first night and leave. I said to her that for every game there should be rules or instructions so maybe they would stop the guards from leaving.

Heh, it was funny luring them into a false sense of hope. We had come up with a plan when I would phone up the guard and give them "instructions". Vicky would tell me if the guard had left and when a new one appeared. I would repeat these lines to each of the new guards hearing their reactions from below them. Sometimes Vicky would bring me up and quietly put me in the office which terrified them, those were my favourite parts of the game. Vicky was able to help me come up with stuff as she was put "out of order" for some reason.

There was one guy that beat our game though, Mike I think his name was. No matter what my sister or the others did he would not let them in. They were coming up with plans and strategies but none seem to work, even the power wasn't letting them in. I wished I could go and help them but it was impossible. But on the seventh night of him working here I could hear him messing about with all of them, it wasn't until I found out later he must have tampered with them. What made me laugh though was that it just gave them more mobility which allowed them to go after him quicker. Because of this though he got fired, shame, I wanted him to be stuffed in a suit.

Only a few days later though I could hear more footsteps at night, the same night my sister didn't visit me. I was worried, this wasn't normal but I soon I found out they were mechanics that fixed everyone up, everyone except me. I was left in the basement to rust all alone, the other animatronics down here were scrapped. Vicky tried what she could to help me but it just didn't seem to work, she had even stolen things to try and help me. We didn't understand why it wasn't working.

More years passed and the place shut down but so had the animatronics. I could no longer talk to my sister during the day or night, I couldn't do anything. Teens had snuck in now and again but not for very long except for one boy that I heard come close to me. He had visited me regularly every week and well it was someone to talk to. He had started bringing stuff to fix me up, it did help a bit but I had to wait a while for him to do any work, but I am a very patient bear. Each night after he left I would move a bit, even open my eyes to see around me again, it was not a pretty sight. Jeremy was the kid's name, weird name but good kid. Because of him I was able to move around again.

One day though he just stopped visiting. I didn't know what happened to him but in truth I didn't really care, he had left his stuff behind. Using the stuff I would work on each of the animatronics, taking what pieces I could of the place to fix them up. When I tried activating them... Well it wasn't them anymore. They were lifeless robots, my sister and the others were gone completely. I tried adapting the AIs to be as close as I could get to the personalities as before but it wasn't the same. I wanted people to know that I am still here...

**B̖̩̠̥ͤ́ͥ̆ŭ̜̎̀ť̞͇̭̻̼̀͂͊̍͞ͅ ̧̙̹̰͖̜̞̩̆ͪ̉͂̌o̹̥̭ͩͭ̌ͯ̀n̲͔͋l̜̂ͨ͆̒͢y̟͕̪̪̑͗ ͂ͧIͬ͊̎ͨ͐͒͏̯ ̙̻̠̭͊ͨͬ̅̈r̅͊ͫ̅̿̓͆҉e̝̯̭͔̤̔ͨ̎̊͡m͔̰͎ạ͎̳̲̘̪ͬ̍ͪ̒͋ͅi̬͖n̖̘͈ͧ̊̒͐̏̚͢ͅ.̀͜.̮͕͙̿ͪ̔.̼̼͙̬̫̻ͅ**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic, I hope it was a pleasure to read and I hope you all liked it.<strong>


End file.
